


A Glass Darkly

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror smut, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: When Belle expresses a desire to involve mirrors in their love life, Rumpelstiltskin has just the right spell. Dark Castle, established relationship.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Magic, panting, mirror.





	A Glass Darkly

Belle has never paid too much attention to the free-standing mirror in the corner of her bedroom until now. Certainly, she knows it is there and she looks in it daily to check her hair and the lines of her dress, but it has never been at the forefront of her mind. Not until now. 

Mirrors have inherently magical properties. That was one of the first things that Rumpel taught her after they began their relationship and she pressed him for the truth as to why all the mirrors in the castle are covered. They are in themselves a paradox, showing not a true reflection of the world but something ever so slightly off balance, ever so slightly deceptive. Even without the myriad magical powers that they can be imbued with, something about them is not entirely of this world.

Mirrors are used by spies, and Belle holds no illusions that Rumpel does not use them himself to look in on his foes. The glass in her room is the only one to remain uncovered against such potential miscreants, heavily protected against intrusions.

Belle wonders if the wards work only outside the castle, and if he has ever peeped in on her in the past, or indeed in the present. She decides that he probably has not. He would not have been so surprised and taken so much convincing that she would genuinely want to pursue any kind of relationship with him, let alone one so deliciously intimate, if he had previously seen her touching herself in the dead of night with his name on her lips.

The mirror is perfectly positioned in view of the bed, and as she lies in the cooling, Rumpel’s warm fingers tracing patterns over her back and shoulders, Belle thinks how if she didn’t know better, she’d say that Rumpel planned it like that. 

She smiles, and her reflection smiles back. Over the last few months, knowing the magic of mirrors as she now does, she’s started to think of the reflection as someone slightly different to herself, an almost entirely new person. 

She watches sleepily as Rumpel’s hand creeps over her arm and comes down to fondle her breast, tugging gently at her nipple. It’s a strange sensation, feeling his featherlight touch on her skin but not seeing him in real life, only in that not-quite-true reflection. The more mesmerised she becomes by the scene playing out in the glass, the more she begins to think her theory through. 

If she is two people in this room, the woman in the bed and the woman in the mirror, then surely Rumpel must be two people too, and the part of her that gives voice and reason to her deepest, darkest desires, wonders what it would be like to feel his hands on her twice, in reality and in the mirror. Rumpel has been around for so long and has learned so much magic in his time; he must know some kind of spell that would help this fantasy to become a reality. 

His hand slips lower, away from her breast and down beneath the covers to slip between her legs, his fingers combing through her soft curls to find her still hot and eager for another round. Belle feels his lips brush against the back of her neck, then over her shoulder and up to her cheek. All the while, Belle can only watch in the mirror, transfixed and more than a little aroused by the spectacle of their love.

Rumpel looks up and catches her sight line, gazing into the mirror with her before kissing her cheek again. 

“Is there something particularly interesting in the glass?” he asks. “Dreadfully narcissistic, you know, staring at yourself like that. Especially when you look so very beautiful.”

Belle feels her face go bright red and hot. “I was just thinking,” she begins in her defence, although she knows that Rumpel is not serious in his chastisement. “We’re over here, and our reflections are over there, always copying us, but never quite doing exactly the same thing, when you think about it enough.”

Of course, thinking is getting to be rather difficult now that Rumpel has slipped one long and clever finger into her slit and is tracing slow circles around her sensitive pearl. 

“Of course, there’s nothing saying that they _have_ to copy us all the time,” Rumpel says, entirely conversationally, and Belle knows that he’s picked up on her unspoken desire. She grins in the mirror, and Rumpel looks up and grins back at her. Then she feels his lips warm against the back of her neck again, although his reflection is still staring out of the mirror at her.

Belle gasps as the reflection removes his hand from under the covers whilst Rumpel still teases her clit, and an icy cold touch, like glass in winter, slowly rubs a circle around her nipple in time with the reflection’s fingers on her skin. 

Belle closes her eyes, but even without the sight of the mirror, she can still feel the reflection’s hands on her. Rumpel tips her over her onto her back, and as his warm mouth makes its way down over her breasts and stomach, cold lips press against hers. She brings a hand up to card into the reflection’s hair, to pull him in for a deeper, hungrier kiss, but there’s nothing to feel. This mirror magic must only work one way, but Belle can’t say she’s overly sorry about that. It’s hard enough to concentrate on anything outside of her own mounting pleasure as it is, with two sets of hands and lips all over her; all she can do is lie back and surrender to the sheer bliss, the fire and ice of Rumpel and his reflection together.

Rumpel settles between her legs, licking a long stripe up her cleft as his fingers draw circles over her inner thighs, spiralling closer and closer to her core, and Belle feels the reflection’s fingers mirroring his patterns over her sides and ticklish ribs, making her gasp and wriggle and giggle as the cold touch gets closer and closer to her breasts. When she feels fingertips on her nipples and her tender, swollen pearl at the same time, she almost screams with the overwhelming sensation of it all. Rumpel just chuckles from between her thighs, enjoying seeing and feeling her come undone just as much as she is enjoying the coming undone herself. 

“Too much?” he asks nonchalantly. Belle manages to force her eyes open and glare down at him; still able to feel the reflection’s cold hands on her although there is nothing to see. She wonders what she would see if she looked in the mirror now, but she resists the urge, not wanting to break the spell and lose this wonderful magic. 

“Never,” she declares, and Rumpel returns to his ministrations with renewed vigour, swirling his tongue around her clit and pushing a finger up inside her. A cold mouth begins to press soft kisses over her breasts in time with the rhythm of his licks and laps, and Belle groans, her chest heaving. Another finger joins the first, curling and stroking deep inside, and then another is tracing the O of her lips as she reaches her peak and tumbles over with a cry. 

Both sets of hands keep petting her as she lies panting in the aftermath, sending twitches and soft shocks of pleasure coursing through her veins afresh as Rumpel kisses his way back up her body. Belle glances to the side, but her vision is blurred with lust and she can only make out vague shapes in the misty mirror. From here it looks like there might be two Rumpels in the bed with her, but once she blinks and her sight clears, there is only one, and she turns away, kissing him deeply and reaching down to take his hard cock and guide it inside her, wet and ready and aching for more. She can still feel the reflection’s cold hands here, there, everywhere, in no conceivable way that a man could ever contort himself to touch her, but then, mirrors have never been a true reflection of reality, all sorts of things becoming warped and magical within them. 

Belle hooks her legs around Rumpel’s back, pulling him in closer, a solid and warm weight that she can truly feel and hold and press up against, skin to skin. As wonderful as their little game has been, with almost more fingers and mouths than she can bear, there is something about being able to touch and squeeze and hold and kiss in return that makes her choose just Rumpel over having the both of them. If she were to have two solid, tangible Rumpels, well, that’s another story for another time and another branch of magic entirely, not one that she’s sure she should broach with her lover yet. 

She kisses him as he comes, buried to the hilt inside her, swallowing down his grunts and moans, and when he slips out of her and collapses down onto the mattress to take her in his arms, she feels the magic wear off and the reflection’s hands disappear. A final glance in the mirror shows nothing at all out of the ordinary. 

Belle smiles, for she knows far better now. 

Perhaps, next time, their roles can reverse. She’s sure that Rumpel would enjoy being teased by her and her reflection just as much as she has enjoyed it, and after all - the mirror isn’t going anywhere… 


End file.
